


payong

by ohoksoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohoksoo/pseuds/ohoksoo
Summary: Makalipas ang dalawang taon ay mahal na mahal pa rin ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol, ang kaisa-isang bestfriend niya at kaisa-isang taong minahal at mamahalin niya.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so this story was originally uploaded on aff pero since mas maraming nagbabasa dito, I decided to upload it here too ^^ this is my first ever work, my first ever baby so I hope you'll give this lots of love hehe. love you all. and love din kayo ng chansoo :*

Inutusan si Kyungsoo ng nanay niya na bumili ng ulam sa kanto malapit sa school niya noong elementary pa siya. Malakas ang ulan sa labas kaya naman nagdala siya ng payong, mabilis kasi siyang magkasakit. Habang papauwi na si Kyungsoo dala-dala ang chicken curry at toge na paborito niya ay may nakita siyang dalawang batang lalaking nagtatawanan habang nakasukob sa iisang payong. Maliit kasi ang payong na gamit nila at kahit anong gawin nila ay nababasa pa din sila dahil sa lakas ng ulan. Si Kyungsoo naman ay napatulala sa dalawang batang lalaki. Chanyeol. Tila namiss niya na naman ang kanyang kababatang si Chanyeol.

Nasa pre-school pa lang sila ay kilala niya na si Chanyeol. Magkaibigan kasi ang kanilang mga nanay. Naging malapit sila sa isa't isa nang lumipat ang pamilya ni Chanyeol sa katabing-bahay nila. Simula noon ay hindi na mapaghiwalay ang dalawa. Si Chanyeol yung batang pagkagaling pa lang sa school ay diretso na kila Kyungsoo at uuwi lamang kapag tinawag na ng mommy niya.

Pagdating ng elementary ay magkaklase pa din sila ni Chanyeol. At mas naging close sila sa isa't isa. Minsan nga ay napagkakamalan silang magpinsan dahil sa bawat okasyon ay magkasama silang dalawa.

Hindi ugali ni Chanyeol na magdala ng payong at kabaligtaran naman niya si Kyungsoo. Si Kyungsoo kasi laging handa. Laging may dalang payong yan dahil ayaw ng nanay niyang nangingitim siya at nauulanan. Kaya naman tuwing umuulan, _"Soo, sabay tayo wala akong payong e."_ At tuwing umuulan, basang-basang uuwi ang dalawa dahil ang ang hirap pagkasyahin sa iisang payong ang matangkad na Chanyeol at maliit na Kyungsoo.

**"Minamalas ka nga naman. Utang na loob Yeol highschool na tayo magkaklase pa din tayo? Kailan mo kaya ako lulubayan no?"** Biro ni Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol.

**"Hoy Soo makapagsalita ha. Kapag ako umalis iiyak ka din naman"**

Biro lang naman yon, pero bakit tinotoo ni Chanyeol? Bakit siya umalis ng ganun-ganun lang? Bakit tila kinalimutan niya na lahat ng pinagsamahan nila ni Kyungsoo?

Retreat ng batch nila noong napagdesisyunan ni Kyungsoo na umamin na kay Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung kailan nagsimula pero mahal niya na si Chanyeol at hindi niya na pwedeng palipasin pa ang oras na ito. Mag-aaral kasi ang lalaki sa UPLB sa kolehiyo, ito ang unang beses na magkakahiwalay silang dalawa. Kaya naman para kay Kyungsoo, _"It's now or never na."_

Nasa loob na sila ng kwarto, may anim na double-deck. Si Chanyeol sa taas, si Kyungsoo sa baba. Pero etong si Chanyeol biglang bumaba, **"Soo, tabi tayo hindi ako makatulog e."** Okay, sabi ni Kyungsoo sa sarili niya. Ito na siguro ang chance niya. Nakikisama ang tadhana sa pag-amin niya.

**"Yeol"**

**"Hmmm?"** Sagot ni Chanyeol habang nakapikit.

**"Tulog ka na?"**

Humarap si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo.

**"Bakit?"**

Eto na. Eto na talaga.

**"Yeol"**

**"Ano?"**

**"Chanyeol"**

**"Soo utang na loob ano nga? Maaga pa tayo bukas"**

**"Chanyeol"** Ramdam na ramdam niya na ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya.

**"Bakit nga? Ano ba kasi yun?"**

**"Mahal kita, matagal na."** Bulong ni Kyungsoo.

**"Ha? Laksan mo naman"**

**"Sabi ko,"** tumingin si Kyungsoo sa paligid niya, tulog na ang lahat, **"sabi ko, mahal kita, matagal na"**

**"Ako din Soo"**

**"Hindi yun. Mahal kita higit pa sa kaibigan."**

**"Oo nga, parang magkapatid diba?"**

**"Yeol,"** humarap na si Kyungsoo ngayon kay Chanyeol, **"ganito,"** unti-unting pinaglapit ni Kyungsoo ang mga mukha nila ni Chanyeol pero biglang tumayo si Chanyeol.

 **"Matulog ka na. Maaga daw tayo aalis bukas."** Umakyat na si Chanyeol sa upper part ng double-deck.

_"Matulog ka na. Maaga daw tayo aalis bukas."_ Ito ang huling sinabi ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo. Pagkatapos ng gabing iyon ay hindi na muling kinausap ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo.

At ito ngayon si Kyungsoo, matapos ang dalawang taon, ay patuloy at patuloy pa ring nagsisisi sa pag-aming ginawa niya kay Chanyeol. Siguro kung hindi siya umamin, hindi siya malulungkot sa nakikita niya ngayon. Siguro kung hindi siya umamin, hindi masasakit na alaala ang tumatakbo sa isip niya habang tinititigan ang dalawang batang nagtatawanan na magakasukob sa iisang payong. Siguro kung hindi siya umamin, pinaglayo man sila ngayon ni Chanyeol ng tadhana dahil sa pag-aaral nila ay patuloy pa rin silang magiging masaya sa piling ng isa’t isa. At siguro, kung hindi niya pinairal ang nararamadaman niya para kay Chanyeol, hindi mawawala ang kaisa-isang bestfriend niya, hindi mawawala ang kaisa-isang taong minahal at mamahalin niya.


	2. Chapter 2

Nag-aayos si Chanyeol ng gamit niya pauwi sa bahay nila. Bahay. Biglang siyang kinabahan. Dalawang taon na rin kasi noong huling umuwi si Chanyeol sa kanila. Simula nung magpunta siya sa Los Baños para mag-aral ng kolehiyo ay hindi na muling umuwi si Chanyeol. Pasko? Bagong taon? Mga mahahalagang okasyon? Ni isa sa mga yan ay walang pinuntahan si Chanyeol. Mas pinili niyang doon muna umuwi sa bahay ng pinsan niyang si Kuya Kris.

**"Kuya, kailan ka babalik?"** tanong ng dormmate niyang si Jongin.

 **"Ano ba yan Jongin hindi pa ako nakakaalis ng dorm tinatanong mo na agad kung kailan ako babalik."** Sagot ni Chanyeol habang naggagayak ng mga gamit niyang dadalhin pauwi sa kanila.

**"Sorry naman. Nakakapanibago kasing bigla kang uuwi.”**

**"Nagtatampo na kasi sila mama, Jongin. Pagbigyan ko na. Tsaka pinagsabihan na din ako ni Kuya Kris tsaka nila tita.”**

**"Eh siya,"** turo ni Jongin sa picture frame sa study table ni Chanyeol, **"makikipagkita ka na din ba sa kanya Kuya? Kakausapin mo na ba?"**

Napatigil si Chanyeol sa pag-iimpake at napatingin sa iisang picture frame na dinala niya sa dorm niya. Picture nila iyon ni Kyungsoo noong Christmas 2012 na nakatawa at nakatingin sa isa't isa habang nakatali ang mga paa nila.

**"Siguro Jongin. Siguro."**

Nasa bus na siya at ilang oras na lang ay makakarating na siya sa bahay nila. Ganun pa rin kaya sa kanila? Nandun pa rin kaya ang paborito niyang karinderya? Nandun pa rin kaya ang park kung saan sila laging naglalaro ni Kyungsoo noong mga bata pa sila? At higit sa lahat, ganun pa rin kaya si Soo? Napatawad na kaya siya nito? Ang daming katanungan ang tumatakbo sa isip ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya namalayang nakatulog na pala siya. Nagising na lamang siya nung may kumalabit sa kanya, **"Pogi nasa terminal na tayo."** Binitbit na ni Chanyeol ang backpack niya at bumaba ng bus, nag-book ng grab at naghintay. Ilang minuto pa ay dumating na rin ang grab niya, pagkasakay niya, ay agad siyang tumawag sa mama niya.

**"Ma, nasa grab na po ako."**

**"Okay sige anak. Ingat ka ha. Nagluto nga pala ako ng paborito mong ulam, may unti tayong salo-salo dito."**

**"Hindi naman kailangan Ma, uuwi lang naman ako pero salamat po"**

**"Ay nga pala nak, inimbita ko rin pala sila Soo matagal na rin kasi kayong hindi nagkikita."**

**"Ah sige po. Sige po ibababa ko na. Magtetext na lang po ako kapag malapit na ako."**

**"Okay. Ingat. Love you bunso"**

**"Love you din Ma"**

Kung kabado si Chanyeol kanina, mas kinabahan siya sa sinabi ng mama niya, _"inimbita ko rin pala sila Soo."_ Expected na naman ni Chanyeol na mangyayari ito pero hindi sa unang araw ng pagbalik niya. Doble, triple, marahil higit pa ang kabang naramdaman ni Chanyeol nang tumigil ang sasakyan sa tapat ng bahay nila. Pagkababang-pagkababa niya sa sasakyan ay sinalubong siya ng mama niya ng napakahigpit na yakap.

**"Hay nako bunso na-miss ka ni mama ng sobra. Hindi kasi umuuwi nako."** Sabay kurot sa braso ni Chanyeol.

 **"Aray”** Sabay himas sa braso niya. **“Namiss ko din naman ang paborito kong mama."** Sabi ni Chanyeol habang niyayakap patagilid ang mama niya.

**"Hay nako Chanyeol ako lang naman ang mama mo"**

Pagpasok ni Chanyeol sa bahay nila ay bumungad agad sa kanya ang mama ni Kyungsoo at agad din naman siyang nagmano dito. Wala pa ang ate, papa, at tatay ni Kyungsoo dahil nasa mga trabaho pa nila. Wala pa rin si Kyungsoo kaya nakahinga siya nang maayos. Umakyat muna siya sa luma niyang kwarto para ilapag ang backpack na dala-dala niya.

Tutal at hindi pa naman sila kumpleto kaya sinamantala na ni Chanyeol ang oras para mag-ayos. Kinuha niya ang bag niyang nilapag niya sa tabi ng kama at inumpisahan nang ilabas ang mga damit na dinala niya galing sa LB. Puro shirt at sando lang ang dinala ni Chanyeol, alam niya kasing baka hindi na magkasya ang mga luma niyang pang-itaas dahil lumaki na ang katawan niya. Pagkatapos mailabas ang mga damit ay inayos niya na ito sa luma niyang cabinet. Kumuha na rin siya ng damit pamalit dahil maliligo siya. Patapos pa lang sa paliligo si Chanyeol nang may marinig siyang kumakatok sa kwarto niya.

**"Bunso"** tawag ng ate Yoora niya.

**"Wait lang Ate, magbibihis"**

**"Okay"**

Pagkatapos niyang magbihis ay binuksan niya na ang pinto ng kwarto niya, agad din naman siya sinalubong ng yakap ni Ate Yoora.

**"Ang laki na talaga ng bunso namin,"** sabay pisil sa pisngi ni Chanyeol, **"pero mukha ka pa ding baby sa paningin ni ate."**

 **"Ate naman"** pagnamaktol ni Chanyeol.

**"Totoo naman kasi. Ay nga pala bumaba ka na daw. Kakain na tayo."**

**"Sige sunod ako."**

Umupo siya sa kama niya at huminga ng malalim. Eto na. Makikita niya na si Kyungsoo. Anong sasabihin niya, paano siya babati, papansinin kaya siya neto? Naghanda na si Chanyeol sa mangyayari. Pinag-isipan niyang mabuti kung anong sasabihin niya kay Kyungsoo. Pero pagkababa niya ay wala si Kyungsoo sa hapag kainan. Kumpleto na ang lahat. Si Kyungsoo na lang ang wala. Oo kabado si Chanyeol at takot siyang makita si Kyungsoo pero nalungkot siya nang madatnan niyang wala pa ang bestfriend niya. Lumapit si Chanyeol sa tatay niya upang yakapin ito at nagmano na din siya sa tatay ni Kyungsoo. Pagkatapos ay umupo na din siya. Nagsimula na silang kumain ngunit wala pa rin si Kyungsoo kaya hindi napigilan ni Chanyeol na magtanong.

**"Saan po si Soo?"**

**"Ahh parating na yun. May pinuntahan lang kasama si Sehun."**

**"May boyfriend na si Soo?"** Tanong ng Ate Yoora niya.

 **"Kaklase lang yun ni Soo."** Nakahinga nang maayos si Chanyeol. **"Pero** **mabait yung batang yun. Laging hinahatid si Kyungsoo ko."** Dagdag ng mama ni Kyungsoo.

Sana pala hindi na lang nagtanong si Chanyeol. Ayan nasaktan lang siya.

Patapos na silang kumain nang dumating si Kyungsoo. May dala-dala itong ice cream cake na matagal na matagal nang gusto ni Chanyeol. Isa-isang nagmano si Kyungsoo sa mga nakakatanda, niyakap si Ate Yoora, at nag-hi kay Chanyeol.

**"Hi." Bati ni Kyungsoo.**

**"Hi."** Sagot ni Chanyeol. _"Namiss kita,"_ ang gusto niyang isagot.

 **"Uhhmm. Para sayo pala."** Habang inaabot ang ice cream cake na dala-dala niya.

**"Salamat. Uyy kain ka na."**

**"Kumain na kami ni Sehun sa labas e. Pero kakain ako niyan."** Sabay turo sa ice cream cake.

**"Okay sige."**

Halatang-halata ang pagkailang nila sa isa't isa kaya nagkusa na si Chanyeol na kumuha ng mga platitong gagamitin nila para makaiwas. Natapos ang gabing iyon na ang tanging palitan lang nila ng mga salita ni Soo ay _"Hi"_ at _"Bye"_. Pero kahit ganoon, masaya si Chanyeol na nakita niya nang muli si Kyungsoo at mukhang masaya din naman ito.

Halos dalawang linggo na rin simula nang makauwi si Chanyeol sa kanila pero ngayon lang siya naglakas ng loob na lumabas ng bahay nila. Nagyaya kasi si Baekhyun na pumunta sa dati nilang tambayan noong mga high school pa sila. Sa totoo lang nag-alangan si Chanyeol na pumayag pero nilinaw naman ni Baek na silang dalawa lang naman.

**"Hoy Chan!"**

**"Wow. Hoy talaga una mong sinabi after two years?"**

**"Eh what do you expect me to say? Na I missed you?"**

**"Pwede naman a. Namiss ko kaya kayo nila Dae"**

**"But you won't even catch up with us? Kahit man lang with Soo?"**

**"Ibang story na yan okay?"**

**"Well speaking of Soo. How are you with him? Did you two talk na ba?"**

**"Hindi pa."**

**"Omg Park Chanyeol. It's been two years and almost 2 weeks ka na here and you literally see Soo everyday yet you still have no guts to talk to him?"**

**"Hindi kasi madali Baek"**

**"Hindi madali kasi nahihiya ka sa kanya for not talking to him after that incident? Or hindi madali kasi you still love him and you still feel shitty na you never said your feelings for him back then? Alam mo Chanyeol if I were you I'll tell him my feelings kahit pa it seems na parang late na kasi two years have passed but at least try. We're not sure with Soo's feelings now pero diba? Just give it a try."**

**"Ewan ko Baek"**

**"Ewan ko din sayo Chan. Go get your man I mean please try. Super miss na namin ni Dae yung hang-outs nating apat so please. Okay wait, do it for yourself. Do it for Soo. No pressure tho"**

**"Ewan ko pa talaga. Pag-isipan ko. Salamat Baek"**

**"No worries"**

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung anong gagawin niya. May point naman kasi talaga si Baekhyun. Gusto niya nang kausapin si Kyungsoo, gusto niya nang ayusin ang lahat, gusto niya nang sumubok. Pero hindi handa si Chanyeol. Hindi siya handang kausapin si Kyungsoo, hindi siya handang baka mas lalo lang gumulo ang lahat, hindi siya handang sumubok. Isa pa, hindi kaya ni Chanyeol na makipag-usap nang harapan kay Kyungsoo. Hindi mapakali si Chanyeol kakaisip ng mga bagay na 'to kaya naman napagdesisyunan niyang mag-ayos na lang ng mga lumang gamit niya.

Inumpisahan niyang galawin ang box na nasa loob ng lumang cabinet niya. Box iyon ng mga gamit niya noong high school siya. Si Chanyeol kasi yung tipo ng tao na tinatabi ang lahat lalo na yung mga bagay na nakakapag-paalala sa kanya ng mga masasayang alaala at isa ang high school sa mga pinakamagaganda niyang alaala kaya napakarami niyang gamit na itinago mula dito. Sari-saring gamit ang nakita ni Chanyeol, mga test papers na matataas ang scores, test papers na mababa ang score, mga sulat na pinagpapasa-pasahan nila Baekhyun, Jongdae, at Kyungsoo, bracelet na ginawa nila ni Kyungsoo nung minsang nagkaroon sila ng fundraising, panyo na ginamit nila nung retreat, putol na drumsticks na ginamit niya noong nagkaroon sila ng battle of the bands sa school, at marami pang iba. Pero sa dinami-dami ng mga bagay na nasa loob ng box na iyon ay may umangat na isa. Isang sulat. Sulat na ginawa niya noong nanghingi si Kyungsoo ng palanca para sa retreat nila. Sulat na naglalaman ng nararamdaman niya para kay Kyungsoo. Sulat na nagsasabing _“Eto ako, handa nang umamin sayo”_. Sulat na inalay niya para kay Kyungsoo hindi niya naibigay dahil napangunahan siya ng takot.


	3. Chapter 3

Tila inuudyok na nga ata si Chanyeol ng tadhana na gawin na ang tama ngayon. Tila sinasabi nito na, _“Chanyeol, ayusin mo na, sumubok ka na”_ dahil habang nakatitig siya sa palanca na isinulat niya para kay Kyungsoo ay nag-ring ang cellphone niya. Nakita niyang si Jongdae ang tumatawag marahil ay nalaman na nito na nagkita sila ni Baekhyun at malamang sa malamang ay magrereklamo ito dahil sa hindi pagsama sa kanya.

**“HOY PARK CHANYEOL!”** Sigaw ni Jongdae sa cellphone.

 **“Ano?!”** Pabalang na sagot ni Chanyeol.

**“WAG MO AKONG INA-ANO-ANO DYAN! LUMABAS KAYO NI BAKLA PERO HINDI NIYO AKO SINAMA”**

**“Siya sisihin mo. Sabi niya kami lang daw e. Tsaka may iba pa namang time, may dalawang linggo pa naman ako dito. Next week kita tayo.”**

**“ANONG NEXT WEEK? NANDITO NA AKO SA LABAS NG BAHAY NIYO NGAYON! PAGBUKSAN MO AKO!”**

**“ANO?”**

**“BUKSAN MO NA ANG GATE! KUNG HINDI SISIGAW AKO!”**

**“Hoy wag! Magigising sila mama. Bababa na ako wag kang sisigaw ha.”**

Dali-daling bumaba si Chanyeol dahil alam niyang sisigaw talaga si Jongdae kapag hindi niya binuksan ang gate. Pagkapasok pa lang nila sa kwarto ni Chanyeol ay agad na itong nagreklamo.

**“Ano ba yan Chanyeol ang kalat ng kwarto mo. Hindi ka man lang nahiya sa bisita mo.”**

**“Biglaan ka kasi. Nag-aayos ako ng mga gamit nung high school e. Tatapon ko na kasi yung mga hindi ganun ka-memorable sakin.”**

**“Ahhhh”** Tugon ni Jongdae habang naghahalunga ng mga gamit ni Chanyeol.

**“Bakit ka nga pala pumunta dito ng walang pasabi?”**

**“Mangangamusta lang. Masama? Hoy magkwento ka naman.”**

**“Anong ikwekwento ko?”**

**“Kahit ano.”**

**“Wala naman kasi akong ikwekwento.”**

**“Ay parang tanga ‘to. Two years Chanyeol. Two years tayong hindi nagkita tapos wala kang ikwekwento?”** Nakita ni Jongdae ang palanca ni Chanyeol para kay Kyungsoo. **“Oy ano ‘to? _Hoy Soo! Uhhhmm paano ba haha.”_**

**“Uy wag ‘yan”**

**“Kailan pa ‘to? Mukhang palanca ‘to a.”**

**“Yup, palanca ‘yan pero akin na Dae.”**

**“Pabasa muna.”**

**“Wag.”**

**“ _Kasi naman bakit ang daming alam may pa-palanca-_ ano ba yan Chanyeol anong klaseng palanca ‘to?”**

**“Akin na sabi!”** Kita na ang pagkainis sa mukha nito. Alam na ni Jongdae ang gagawin niya.

**“Alam mo Chanyeol kasama ko si Kyungsoo kanina.”**

**“Oh tapos?”**

**“Wala naman, napag-usapan ka namin.”**

**“Anong sabi niya?”**

**“Bakit ko sasabihin?”**

**“Dali na, Dae.”**

**“Kapag pinabasa mo sakin ‘to, sasabihin ko pinag-usapan namin. Deal?”** Sabi ni Jongdae habang nakangiti. Sigurado siyang magtatagumpay siya.

**“Paano ako nakakasiguro na magsasabi ka ng totoo?”**

**“Aba gago pala ‘to e.”**

**“Oh sorry na. Sige na basahin** **mo na pero sasabihin mo talaga pinag-usapan niyo ni Soo kanina ha?”** At aba nagtagumpay talaga ang bruhang si Jongdae. Makikita sa mukha nito ang tila ngiti ng isang aso.

**“Promise. Oh dali na magligpit ka na dyan habang nagbabasa ako mukhang mapapahaba usapan natin e.”**

_Hoy Soo! Uhhhmm paano ba haha. Kasi naman bakit ang daming alam may pa-palanca pa e lagi naman tayong magkasama. Pero tulad nga ng sabi mo, aalis na ako at hindi na tayo madalas magkakasama kaya napilitan akong magsulat. Pssshh ganun ka kalakas sakin haha._

_Oh so eto na nga haha hindi ko talaga alam sasabihin ko or alam ko naman pero hindi ko lang alam kung paano. Paano ko ba kasi sisimulan haha tulong naman Soo ikaw magaling sa mga letters letters na ganito e. Pero sige, simulan natin noong mga bata pa tayo. Maghanda ka baka magdrama ako haha alam mo naman kung gaano ako kaiyakin diba?_

_Pre-school pa lang tayo nung una tayong nagkakilala. Naalala mo yun? Yung time na lumabas buong school natin tapos may mga dala-dala tayong basket o kung ano man yun na paglalagyan natin ng insekto? Yung sinasabit sa leeg? Tapos naalala mo yung suot natin sa mga ulo natin nun? Yung parang bandana na hindi ko maintindihan bakit pink yung color haha. Oh basta yun. Makakalimutin ka kaya baka hindi mo na naalala yan. Pero baka ito hindi mo nakalimutan kasi ito yung unang beses na kinausap kita. Naaalala mo nung panahong yon? Mag-isa kang nanghuhuli ng insekto tapos halos lahat kami meron na pero ikaw wala pa? Umupo ka nun sa damuhan malayo sa aming lahat tapos nakita kong umiiyak ka kaya nilapitan kita. Tinanong kita nun kung bakit ka umiiyak tapos habang humihikbi sinagot mo ako ng “Takot kasi ako sa insects.” Tapos mas lalo ka pang umiyak nung sinabi kong hindi naman kailangang manghuli edi nataranta ako nun pero bigla kang nagsalita, “Gusto ko kasi ng star.” Sino ba naming bata ang ayaw matatakan ng star sa kamay diba haha kaya tinulungan kita nun. Ewan ko kung paano pero nakakatawa kasi naging close tayo pagkatapos niyan. Hindi ko rin alam kung paanong tandang-tanda ko pa yung pangyayaring yan. Sa totoo lang malabo na sakin yung ibang memories nung pre-school pa tayo pero hindi ko makakalimutan yang araw na yan. Siguro kasi yan yung araw na nakilala ko yung bestfriend ko, yan yung araw na nagsimula yung kung anong meron tayo._

_Tapos naalala mo nung mga grade school pa tayo? Naalala mo ba yung mga times na laging maulan tapos lagi tayong umuuwi ng basang-basa? Tapos mapapagalitan tayo ng mga nanay natin lalo na ako kasi bakit hindi daw ako nagdadala ng payong at nakikisukob pa sayo e alam ko naman daw na bawal kang maulanan kasi mabilis kang magkasakit? Sa anim na taon ganun lagi tayo kapag umuuwing basa, sermon sa mga magulang natin haha pero hindi ako natinag. Hindi pa rin ako nagdadala ng payong kasi ang saya kayang mabasa ng ulan kasama ka. Paano ba naman ang liit liit mo tapos ang tangkad ko tapos ang hirap pagkasyahin nung mga sarili natin hahaha._

_Ay tapos naalala mo nung first day ng high school tapos nalaman natin na magkaklase pa din tayo? Naalala mo nung sinabi mo saking kailan kita lulubayan? Tapos sabi ko iiyak ka din naman kapag umalis ako? Alam mo ba Soo ngayong magkakahiwalay na tayo parang ako ata yung iiyak. Kasi naman simula pagkabata ikaw na yung kasama ko. Kasi naman ang hirap na parang bigla na lang isang araw hindi ko na makikita sa personal yung mukha mo. Hala sabi sayo e ang iyakin ko tingnan mo naiiyak na naman ako habang sinusulat ‘tong part na ‘to._

_Pero Soo, pwera biro naiiyak talaga ako. Simula nung pre-school hanggang ngayong 4 th year highschool magkasama tayo. Hindi nga tayo mapaghiwalay e o parang hindi kasi ako humihiwalay sayo. Alam mo ba nung nalaman kong mag-sscience highschool ka? Nag-aral talaga ako nun para sa entrance exam promise kasi sabi ko sa sarili ko dapat kung nasaan ka nandun din ako. Ewan ko childish yan isipin pero pasalamat ka nasa iisang school tayo kasi kung hindi nako feel ko nagpaloko ka kay Junmyeon ba yun haha basta siya. Hindi mo yan alam no? Kasi syempre hindi ko yan sasabihin sayo haha. _

_Soo, tutuloy ba ako sa UPLB? Pwede namang mag-aral na lang ako sa Maynila diba? Hindi man same school nung iyo pero at least diba magkapitbahay pa rin tayo tapos araw-araw pa rin tayo magkikita. Pero sabi mo kasi UP ‘to kaya bakit ko papalagpasin. Alam mo namang lagi akong nakikinig sayo pero ano ba ang sakit kasi haha tingnan mo naiiyak na naman ako. Ang sakit kasi magkakalayo na tayo hahahaha puta. Bakit kasi hindi ako nag-exam sa Ateneo tsaka bakit kasi hindi ako nakapasa sa UPD. Hayaan mo Soo lilipat din ako sa UPD after siguro ng isang taon o dalawang taon o basta lilipat ako sa UPD. Promise yan. Pero bago ako umalis may gusto muna akong sabihin sayo. Matagal na Soo. Sobrang tagal ko nang gustong sabihin sayo 'to kaya kahit papaano nagpapasalamat na din ako na nanghingi ka ng palanca at kahit papaano may magandang dulot din pala yung paghihiwalay natin sa college kasi mas nagkaroon ako ng lakas ng loob na magsabi na sayo._

_Siguro by that time na binabasa mo 'to o nabasa mo 'to magkatabi tayo sa kama sa retreat house. Alam mo namang hindi ako nakakatulog ng walang katabi kapag nasa ibang lugar diba? O kaya naman baka pauwi na tayo galing sa retreat. Okay whatever basta tatapusin ko na 'to lahat sa retreat._

_Hoy Soo, kausapin mo agad ako pagkatapos mong mabasa 'tong palanca ko ha? As in pagkatapos na pagkatapos. Sobrang importante kasi ng sasabihin ko at hindi na pwedeng palagpasin pa._

_Ay nga pala diba gusto mo yung maiiyak ka, yung mattouch ka. Save na natin yun sa sasabihin ko sayo after mo 'tong mabasa. Sure ako sure na sure ako na iiyak ka. ;)_

_Mahal kita Kyungsoo._

_Ang nag-iisa at the best bestfriend,_

_Chanyeol_

Hindi sinabi ni Jongdae ang napag-usapan nila ni Kyungsoo. Alam rin naman kasi ni Chanyeol na sinabi lang yun ni Jongdae para utuin siya pero hindi niya malaman sa sarili niya kung bakit pumayag siya dito. Siguro kasi lito na rin talaga si Chanyeol at oras na rin para humingi siya ng tulong. Pagkatapos basahin ni Jongdae ang palanca-ng alay niya para kay Kyungsoo ay umuwi na rin agad ito pagkatapos payuhan si Chanyeol.

**“Basta Chanyeol, hindi ko kasi talaga pwedeng sabihin yung napag-usapan namin. Alam mong ayaw ni Kyungsoo ng ganun. Pero eto lang masasabi ko, para kayong mga tanga. Harsh pero totoo ‘yan. Wait, actually pwede ko palang sabihin yung napag-usapan namin sayo at pwede ko ring sabihin kay Soo yung nabasa ko sa palanca mo pero excuse me? Wala ako sa posisyon gawin yun, kasi kung meron mang dapat gumawa ng mga bagay na ‘yun, kayong dalawa ‘yun. Chanyeol, ayusin mo na, ayusin niyo na. Sinasabi ko sayo, chance niyo na ‘to.”**

_“Chance niyo na ‘to.”_ Ilang beses nagpa-ulit-ulit ang mga katagang iyan kay Chanyeol. Siguro nga tama si Jongdae, chance niya na ‘to kaya kahit hindi sigurado at kahit may takot pa din siya sa maaaring mangyari ay susubok si Chanyeol. Susubok siya para kay Soo, para sa kanila.


	4. Chapter 4

Naglalakad si Kyungsoo pauwi galing palengke. Inutusan kasi siya ng nanay niya na bumili ng mga rekadong kakailanganin nila mamayang gabi sa selebrasyon ng kaarawan ng tatay niya. Hindi naman na bago kay Kyungsoo ito dahil taon-taong ganito ang set-up ng pamilya niya. Mamalengke siya, magluluto sila ng nanay niya, kakain sa gabi kasama ang pamilya ni Chanyeol pero iba kasi ngayon.

Dalawang taong wala si Chanyeol sa mga ganitong okasyon, bukod pa doon kinakabahan si Kyungsoo sa sasabihin ni Chanyeol kapag nagkita sila ngayong gabi.

Kagabi kasi ay may inabot ang nanay niya sa kanya. Sulat, sulat galing kay Chanyeol.

**"Nak, pinabibigay ni Chanyeol."**

**"Ano daw 'to Ma?"**

**"Hindi ko alam e. Hindi ko naman binasa kasi para sayo yan."**

**"Oh okay po"**

**"Ay nga pala nak, sabi rin pala ni Chanyeol kausapin mo daw siya pagkatapos mong mabasa. Agad daw."**

**"Ah sige po. Salamat ma"**

Binasa din naman niya agad ang sulat kagabi. Pagkaakyat na pagkaakyat niya sa kwarto niya ay binuksan niya agad ang sulat. Hindi kasi si Chanyeol yung taong mahilig magsulat, higit pa sa lahat, ano namang sasabihin ni Chanyeol sa kanya? Napansin ni Kyungsoo na luma na ang sulat dahil sa papel nito at kitang-kita na ang pagkabakat ng ballpen na ginamit ni Chanyeol.

_"Pero bago ako umalis may gusto muna akong sabihin sayo. Matagal na Soo. Sobrang tagal ko nang gustong sabihin sayo 'to..."_

_"Mahal kita Kyungsoo."_

Kung tutuusin hindi na valid ang sulat na 'to. Two years ago pa kasi ito. Kung tutuusin hindi na dapat maapektuhan si Kyungsoo kasi ano ba dalawang taon na ang nakalipas. Pero may panibagong sulat na dinagdag si Chanyeol sa baba.

_"Alam kong two years ago na 'tong sulat na 'to. Pero Kyungsoo, kung ano man yung sasabihin ko sayo two years ago, ganon pa din. Hindi ko nagawa noon kasi nawalan ako ng lakas ng loob, natakot ako. Kyungsoo, ngayon malakas na loob ko at hindi ko na hahayaang pangunahan ulit ako ng takot. Kaya please pagkatapos mong basahin 'to kausapin mo ako. Wala akong karapatan na hingin 'to sayo. Wala akong karapatang makiusap sayo dahil sa ginawa ko. Pero Kyungsoo please sana pagbigyan mo ako this time. Bukas sa birthday ng papa mo, mag-usap tayo ha?"_

Abala si Kyungsoo sa kakaisip sa sulat na binigay ni Chanyeol kaya hindi niya rin pansin na makulimlim na pala ang langit at nagbabadya nang bumagsak ang ulan. Patuloy pa rin siya sa pag-iisip _. "Ano ba kasi yun?" "Kung yun nga yun, bakit hindi niya ako kinausap ng dalawang taon?" "Kung tama nga yung hinala ko, bakit_ _siya umiwas?"_ Paulit-ulit yan sa isipan ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa naramdaman niyang bumuhos na pala ang ulan. Dali-daling naglakad si Kyungsoo, pagkaliko niya sa kanto ng bahay nila ay nakita niyang muli ang dalawang batang minsan niya nang nakitang magkasukob sa iisang payong. Tulad ng dati basang-basa ang dalawa ngunit hindi nila ito alintana dahil sa pagtatawanan nila.

**"Ano ba yan, nananadya ba talaga ang tadhana? Ang bastos ha."**

Pero tila mas nanadya pa ang tadhana nang tumigil si Kyungsoo para kunin ang payong na nilagay niya sa bitbit-bitbit niyang sako bag.

**"Fck, bakit wala? Hala baka nahulog ko. Fck ang lakas na ng ulan e."**

Walang nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi maglakad ng mabilis ngunit mas lumakas pa ang buhos ng ulan.

**"Fck talaga"**

Maya-maya pa'y naramdaman niyang wala nang pumapatak na ulan sa kanya. Napatingala si Kyungsoo para tingnan kung tumila na ba ito. Pero payong, payong ang nakita niya.Tumingin siya sa likod at nakita niya si Chanyeol.

**"Yeol"**

**"Soo"**

**"Bakit-"** Bakit ka nandito ang gustong itanong ni Kyungsoo.

 **"Bakit wala kang** **dalang payong? Magkakasakit ka niyan."** Kita sa mga mata nito ang pag-aalala.

Gusto sanang sumagot ni Kyungsoo pero hindi niya alam ang isasagot niya. Bakit ganito? Bakit naman sa lahat ng oras ngayon pa? Ngayon pang naguguluhan siya dahil sa sinabi ni Chanyeol sa sulat?

**"Soo"**

**"Yeol"**

**"Nabasa mo na ba?"**

**"Ang alin?"** Maang-maangang sagot ni Kyungsoo. **"Ahhh yung sulat?"**

**"Oo. Soo, kasi ano, kasi ganito-"**

**"Kasi ano? Ano ba yung sasabihin mo?"** Kabadong tanong niya.

**"Kasi Soo, mahal kita."**

**"Ha?"** Hindi sa hindi narinig ni Kyungsoo dahil malinaw niyang narinig ang sinabi ni Chanyeol pero bakit parang nangyari na 'to?

**"Sabi ko, mahal kita matagal na."**

**"Parang magkapatid diba? Yeol, alam ko yun."**

**"Hindi parang magkaibigan o parang magkapatid. Hindi ganun Soo. Ganito."**

At unti-unting pinaglalapit ni Chanyeol ang mga mukha nila ni Kyungsoo. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit hindi siya umiwas. Hindi niya alam kung bakit hinayaan niya lang na halikan siya ni Chanyeol.

**"Sorry Soo. Sorry kasi natakot ako noon. Natakot ako sa possibility na kapag sinubukan natin tapos hindi nag-work-out mawawala ka nang tuluyan. At ayoko yun Soo. Pero two years. Two years kang nawala sakin nang wala pa tayong nasisimulan. Two years na hindi tayo nag-uusap. Two years na nasayang kasi ang tanga ko. Ang tanga-tanga ko. Ang tanga-tanga Soo. Sobrang tanga ko. Sobrang tanga."** Kasabay ng pagbagsak ng ulan ay ang pagbagsak ng mga luha ni Chanyeol at Kyungsoo. Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ni Chanyeol at pinunasan ang mga luhang tumutulo sa mga mata nito at muling pinagdikit ang kanilang mga labi.

**"Ano ba yan Yeol. Ayusin mo nga yung payong nababasa ako. Baka magkasakit ako. Lagot na naman tayo sa mga nanay natin."** Biro ni Kyungsoo.

**"Ang liit mo kasi haha"**

Wala pang maayos na usapan kung okay na sila, kung ano sila. Pero masaya si Kyungsoo sobrang saya ng puso niya dahil narinig niya mula sa mga bibig ni Chanyeol na mahal siya nito. At sapat na iyon. Sapat na iyon para simulan ang kwentong hindi pa man nagsisimula noon ay natapos din agad. Sapat na iyon para simulan ang kwentong bubuuin nilang dalawa sa mga susunod na araw, linggo, taon na magkasama sila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayun so hello~  
> so supposed to be angst lang talaga 'to pero I do believe that chansoo deserves a happy ending. 
> 
> p.s. sorry sa pagiging cringey ng story hehehehe


End file.
